


The Psycho Princess and the Lucky Frog

by Nanostin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff? Haha no, One Shot, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: Junko, a princess as cruel as can be, has found a frog who asks her for love and affection, a request that she doesn't even consider.A quick write I did for fun.





	The Psycho Princess and the Lucky Frog

**Author's Note:**

> Oddly enough, this doesn't stray too much from the original fairy tale.

Junko, princess as cruel as can be, has gotten karma as she saw her favourite ball fall down the well; the same ball that she likes to bounce in mockery to anyone who’s screaming in despair from her cruel death executions. Even worse, a green frog bounces up from said well and makes an offer, “Oh sweet princess Junko, all I need is your love and affection and this ball shall be yours.” 

“Yeah, sure, whatevs. Now go get the ball,” Junko agrees to give him love and affection while throwing him into the well.

Later on, as Junko was having dinner with her crappy sister, a knock was heard on the door. She eyes Mukuro and Mukuro, being the suck-up that she is, gives an “oh” in understanding and steps up to open the door. Outside, she looks around in the rain and looks down at the frog. “What the…? How can a frog knock?” she asks.

“I’m here to receive love from your sister after I helped her retrieve her ball just as she promised,” the frog explains.

Junko, overhearing the frog, curses to herself and tells her sister to, “Give him to some sicko who’s into squishing frogs with high heels.”

Sadly, her sister never listened to her, which is the first time ever. Mukuro holds him in her hands and shoves him close to Junko’s face, Junko gawking and putting her arm up in defence. “But look, Junko! He wants your affection and he helped you! Isn’t that sweet?”

“...You’re just projecting yourself onto him, aren’t you?”

“...Yes. Please love me back, sister.”

Junko spits on her face and snatches the frog from her hand, “I’d rather let this frog make me pregnant than like your nasty self.”

In bed, Junko finds that the frog is already lying there, awaiting her presence. She looks at him with a disgusted, deadly glare and he stares back blissfully, waiting for his sweet princess to join him. She lifts him off of her bed and throws him against the wall, making him splat against it and fall to the ground. Suddenly, he has transformed into an (subjectively) handsome prince. 

“Princess Junko, you have lifted the curse off of me! Yes, I am indeed a prince, Prince Nagito to be exact. Your cruel yet understandable actions to scum like me have given me so much hope that the curse has been broken and I’m now back in my original form! This must have been your intention this whole time; you’re amazing! We must get married!”

In the kitchen, Mukuro shifts her attention from the gathered vegetables to a window where she hears a voice that quickly went by and saw Nagito falling from the upper floor, saying what sounds like, “I deserve this, love!”

Continuing to stare at the window, she saw a dresser fall right after him.


End file.
